Crystal Rose
by CoolRoseAbby
Summary: do you ever wonder what makes the world like the books, that would be a team of 7 or 8 normal people or a family of normal people , normal? yeah right our family in everything but normal, Join the adventure of me Crystal Rose and my crazy family. Includes people annoying gods, different gods from mythology and the always boring school. Don't like it don't read.
1. Introduction prolouge

Okay lets get the intro out of the way with.

(prologue)

In the shadows forces no one knows plays. Are they good or bad?. Perhaps neither. A group of 7 People grow unknown. **Okay stop just get on with it. Like your one to talk**.One of those people is me. Hey Crystal rose here telling you how things go on let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm 14 I have brown hair and hazel/deep brown eyes I have the nickname of C I know it's a lame nickname but no one can find out our full names. (Well apart from you of course) I have my 4 sisters, Gemma nicknames Gem(Do you want to be the one having a stick chasing you for saying her full name?) and G, 13 years black hair and Blue eyes. Emerald Nicknames Em( her name is a bit of a mouth full.) and E, 12 years Red hair and Green eyes. Sapphire nicknames Saph (Same concept as Emerald) and S, 9 years Blond hair and light/dark blue and finally Amethyst nicknames Amy and A. 9 years old, Blond hair, blue/lilac eyes and Twin sister to Saph(Let me give you some advice these are called the **DT**. DT for what? You ask Doom Twins you will find out later… Maybe _DONT BLOW UP THE MIC_.). I also have my 3 brothers. Amber, he's 19 we don't see him often he is always on another mission, Red hair and reddish brown eyes. Berly (Pronounced Bear-a-ly), Nickname B, 11 years, Blond hair and green/yellow eyes and Onyx nickname O, 10 years black hair and deep brown/ black eyes we can all change our hair and eye colour to what we want but these are the original colours. Now that's it done on with the story.


	2. Our Job

**Me: Hi Coolroseabby here**

**Amber:*opens door* Hi urm were is the bed rooms in this place.**

**Me: Upstairs on the right with your name tag. *BANG***

**Gem: What was that? *Eyebrows raising***

**Me: huh so they found the pranking supply room. **

**Amber, Berly &Gem: Prank supply room.**

***Runs out of room screaming.***

**Me: Keep it down I'm trying to do Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJ, HoO or KC Characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**(**_Translation if needed)_**_  
Speaking mentally_**

I was wearing black To blend into the shadows. I'm just glad we don't weight a thing in this state but they can still hear us and see us you will have to guess I am not giving it away which means no hair or eyes colours. **_Okay so while you lot watch over 4 I will watch over the two. how are you doing twins._**I thought_. __**Okay C good luck and remember hide well.**_ Gem thought. **_We are okay but lucky for us its dark in the elevator they will get in here anytime soon so make them hurry up._**Amy thought oh bad very, very bad. I looked at one of our ghost family members and they nodded. The dead knows a lot. They knew all about us and help us sometimes. They know even more than the gods some times. 'Hurry them up' I mouthed. They all looked calm but a bit panicked. I jumped on the ceiling. **_See you guys later._** I waved at the others. I was thought and saw Two people almost make it time for the collapsing tunnel. I kicked the ceiling, I know what you think why do that its cruel, rude, evil and all that lot, but it's our job. I gave a wave to my bros and 2 sisters and it finished. The girl was crying and screaming, the boy was wide eyed and speechless. **_Still thinks she over does it. _**Gem thought. Okay time to get them moving if they don't move in two mins. Good they both stood up. **_C, they are just running to the elevator._** Oh sh-shoot **_What I corrected it Amber_**. We finally reached the cavern and I sighed in relive as I took my seat in the top corner by the cavern entrance. My family join me. "Everything on track so far." I whispered smiling. "Pasiphae." The girl gasped. "My dear Hazel Levesque." Phew just like rehearsals. I will explain later. We watched as they fought with Hecate. The Demigods didn't notice Hecate still there. She saw us but we didn't notice. She had her pets with her but she hid well. Lucky for us we had our masks on. She looked confused. Well here is what it looked like. I had a book open in on hand with glowing writing and a brown flag that blended into the stone in the other. Gem was writing a report with white chalk and bark, Emerald had a hammer and chisel, the twins were standing on the ceiling With a Mic in hand, Onyx was recording the conversation with a mic the twins had on them and Berly Was Counting with hand signals looking at the book. She heard a bit of the mental conversation. **_C, Listen._**Onyx said **_Okay I still don't see how we hide and it's almost time. Everyone ready? _**I asked they nodded then I saw the word start to glow and then the flag was waved and Emerald let lose. Once they disappeared we sighed. "That was to close to comfort you know I hated how we have to do things by the book." Amy complained sitting down on the ledge. "If you have forgotten it's our Families job." Berly said and looked at his watch. "five mins guys before the alarm." We sighed with relief. "I can't wait for school." Saph muttered. "Okay right now the seven have seen Reyna on the boat." I said from the lines that glowed told you what part they were doing. "Do you know how hard it was trying not to get caught by Nico, when we were split up lucky the ghosts covered it this time. Let's just hope the gods don't find out about this soon at least not until after the war is done." I smiled and agreed with Gem. "You have got to be kidding me. I need to make a new bomb." Berly criticized. "I wonder how well Amber, Rosa and Lila are doing with the Kane family?" Sapphire wondered out loud. "Be quiet the only reason the gods don't know is because Gaia helps hide us so we can do our job and don't die making the world collapse on itself then the universe." Gem said. "I always wondered how they don't know about us. I still can't believe Beckendorf and Selina died. Why do we have to set everything out like that they were so sweet." Amy cried. "Its okay calm down. Shhhh we do what we have to even when we don't like it." I comforted Her. Hecate almost gasped she had a camera out recording it (you would think we would notice by now don't you well sorry to burst you bubble but we did look around after we were done you would too.) _Gaia hides them to stop the gods from over reacting and endangering the whole universe._ " I met a myself from another dimension once we don't change like everyone else do we even talk to each other from time to time she finds it extremely funny what the gods reactions are when we try thinking what will happen when they find out." I told them. We smiling then everything went black. leaving Hecate wondering what just happened


End file.
